


What Color Do You Glow?

by kroas_adtam



Series: Prompts [4]
Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gawsten, M/M, Purple, writing prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 14:34:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13192119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kroas_adtam/pseuds/kroas_adtam
Summary: Prompts: Purple + GawstenAwsten dyes his hair Geoff's favorite color.





	What Color Do You Glow?

“Well?”

Geoff couldn’t stop staring at the damp mop of vibrant purple hair on his best friend.

“Dude, come on, tell me what you think!” Awsten had a big grin on his face, giddy from his ‘big reveal.’ He was also giddy from nerves, it had been a while since he had changed his hair color.

“I think it looks awesome, man!” Otto exclaimed from the couch of Awsten’s LA apartment.

Awsten knew Otto liked his new color choice, but Geoff had yet to voice his opinion. His best friend was taking too long.

“Do you not like it?” Awsten asked, face falling, he reached up to touch a clump of the damp locks.

Geoff snapped out of his trance and smiled his bright sunshine smile. “No! I love it, it suits you so well, even better than the blue, I think.”

“Really?” Awsten was grinning again, he walked over to the mirror in his hallway, tugging a bit at the purple locks, maneuvering his head so he could see if he missed any spots.

“Yeah, I really like it, Aws. It’s a good choice.”

Otto looked over his phone at the two with a slight grin on his face.

“Hey, Geoff, didn’t you say purple was your favorite color?”

Goddamn it, Otto.

“It is? Dude, I totally forgot.” Awsten let out his giggle.

“I mean, yeah, but it genuinely looks good on you.”

“Are you gonna make it all weird now and pretend that I did it just for you?” The singer teased.

“Oh, yeah, totally. I’m going to tell snapchat right now—” Geoff pulled his phone out of his back pocket.

“No!” Awsten shouted, diving for the phone, they weren’t supposed to reveal his hair color until the album announcement!

He and Geoff wrestled in the living room for the phone, Awsten managed to pin him to the floor, yanking the phone out of his hands.

“Victory!”

“You two are idiots,” Otto laughed, getting off the couch and heading to Awsten’s kitchen to get a drink. When Otto was fully out of earshot, Awsten smiled down at the guitarist pinned under his legs.

“You really like it?” His voice was quiet, he put his hands on either side of Geoff’s head. Geoff responded by resting his hands on Awsten’s hips. “And I know purple is your favorite color.”

“I love it, Aws.” Geoff smiled his soft sweet smile, the one he only saved for Awsten. “It’s perfect on you.”

“No Geoff, I will not ride you like a pony!” Awsten exclaimed loudly, sitting back up as Otto came back in the room.

Geoff laughed hysterically as Otto made a gagging sound.

***

“You promise you like it?”

“Baby, if I didn’t, I wouldn’t be so infatuated with touching it.” Geoff’s voice was a whisper in the dark of Awsten’s bedroom.

Otto had left after a few beers and almost an entire pizza to himself. They had watched some cheaply made horror film on the couch together, Geoff had sat in the middle so he could card his fingers through Awsten’s hair without Otto noticing.

The only evidence was how Awsten’s hair stood nearly straight up was by the time their drummer left.

Awsten scooted closer to the warm body in his bed, pressing his face into Geoff’s chest. Geoff could still smell the grape scent from the hair dye. He nuzzled his face into Awsten’s soft, dry hair.

“I’m glad,” Awsten sighed softly against his guitarist.

“…Aws?”

“Hm?” Awsten sounded like he was on the verge of sleep.

“You know I love you, right?”

Awsten smiled wide, his heart always skipped when Geoff said those three words.

“Of course I do. You know I love you, right?” Awsten repeated the question.

“Of course I do, baby.” Geoff smiled into Awsten’s purple hair.

Awsten tilted his chin up and kissed his boyfriend. Geoff sighed against his lips, lightly brushing his thumb against Awsten’s stubbly chin. Awsten seemed more awake as they exchanged tired kisses in the dark of his room.

“We-” Awsten muttered through the lazy kisses. “We should tell-hmmm- O-otto soon—”

“I’m pretty certain—” He smiled through a kiss that had Awsten holding his face, “I’m pretty sure he knows already.”

“I am too, but—“ He leaned up a bit, barely able to make out Geoff’s face in the dark. “I just want him to hear it from us.”

Geoff reached up and trailed his hand over the back of Awsten’s neck, through the soft purple hair. “You’re right, it’s better than him hearing it from someone who doesn’t even know us.” He sighed softly, feeling warm lips press against his, Awsten’s long fingers found their way into Geoff’s soft locks. “God in heaven, I love you.” He grinned into the kiss.

“You know, you make me feel like I’m glowing every time you say that.”

“What color would you be glowing?”

“Purple. For sure.” Awsten grinned in the dark, placing a kiss on Geoff’s jaw, earning a content hum from his boyfriend. “You’d glow yellow, like sunshine.”

Geoff smiled pressing a kiss to Awsten’s forehead. “You’re a dork.”

“Yeah, but I’m _your_ dork.” Awsten said, settling his head on Geoff’s chest, sighing sleepily into the dark.

“And I wouldn’t have you any other way.” Geoff sighed and closed his eyes, running his fingers down Awsten’s spine, the soothing motion lulling them both to sleep.

***

Otto had gladly accepted their relationship when they told him some weeks ago, mostly just yelling _“It’s about damn time!”_ at the top of his lungs. Today they were doing a livestream from the AP Magazine instagram story, while traveling in their tour bus. Geoff was currently working a mix of purple dye and conditioner into Awsten’s hair before they went live. Sure, Awsten could have applied it himself, but hey, sometimes it paid off to have such a sweet boyfriend. Actually, it paid off all the time.

When Geoff was done working the mixture into Awsten’s hair, he leaned down and pecked his cheek, before going to toss out the gloves and wash his hands in the small bus bathroom.

“You guys are cute. It’s gross.” Jawn said from the couch, scrolling through his phone.

Awsten made an obnoxious display of sprawling across Geoff’s lap when the guitarist came back and sat down. “Jawn called us gross, Geoff.” He whined loudly.

“He also said you were cute.” Otto corrected.

“Geoff are we gross?” Awsten asked at an unnecessary volume.

“We’re the grossest. The absolute worst.” Geoff grinned, the crew laughed.

“Good, I strive to be the worst.” Awsten laughed too.

They started the livestream a few minutes later, Geoff nervously roaming the bus, so as not to draw too much attention to him and Awsten being close. Awsten’s hair looked insane, sticking up in all directions, coated in the thick dye mixture, but the audience loved it. They constantly sent compliments on how wonderful the purple looked, and of course, how much they loved Awsten. Geoff smiled lightly, reading the comments over Jawn’s shoulder, who was watching the stream from his own phone.

They chatted, answered some questions, played a spelling bee (all of them were terrible at it), and talked about Awsten’s heavy dislike for pickles, as Geoff made a sandwich with them and proceeded to chase Awsten around the bus with it. When the stream was over, Awsten- after making Geoff brush his teeth to get rid of residual pickles- gave his boyfriend a big kiss with a grin.

“What was that for?” Geoff asked, smiling, never one to deny a scruffy kiss from his purple-haired boyfriend. Speaking of which-- “You need to rinse out the dye now. Need some help? I think the shower wand will stretch to the sink.”

“It won’t.” Jawn said, now messing with his camera. He would know, he had just freshened up the vibrant red in his hair.

“Then shower.” Geoff said, kissing Awsten’s nose. “We’ll be pulling over for dinner soon.”

“You’re so bossy!” Awsten said, but went to shower anyway.

***

“This would be highly uncomfortable were it not for the fact that I love sleeping pretty much on top of you. Ya know, smothering you in my sleep is my favorite thing.” Awsten mumbled into Geoff’s shoulder. The guitarist was pressed flush against the wall of the bunk, the singer pressed into his chest as they managed to squeeze into Awsten’s bunk.

“Awsten, I’m going to give you one more chance to shut the hell up.” Otto’s voice, annoyed and tired, yelled from his bunk.

Geoff held Awsten closer and kissed his forehead, ignoring their angry/tired drummer.. “Aws, it’s okay, baby.” He talked gently. He felt Awsten’s grip tighten a bit on his shirt. “Sweetheart...” There was a reason Geoff had climbed into Awsten’s bunk, and it wasn’t just to cuddle in the extremely small space. “It’s okay, I’m here, love, I’m never leaving you.”

Awsten had gone to bed quickly after a show, Geoff could feel the anxiety and exhaustion rolling off the singer in waves. It wasn’t really a surprise to him when he started to hear soft sobs coming from his boyfriend’s bunk.

“I’m sorry, I don’t know why--” Awsten tensed up again, he started shaking in Geoff’s arms.

“Shhh, shh, you don’t have to be sorry, you don’t have to know why, just know that I love you, and that I’m here for you and I will never, ever, _ever_ leave you.” He held Awsten tighter as the signer cried, trying not to let his anxiety consume him and let it ruin this. “Aws… don’t hold back. Let it out baby, you’ve been bottling it up for so long--” He felt Awsten completely crumble and unravel in his arms. His sobs became uncontrolled, Geoff could feel the pain, the exhaustion, everything Awsten was trying smush down during the tour. He held Awsten tight to him as the sobs wracked that purple haired singer’s body. “I love you, I love you, I’m here baby, nothing’s going to hurt you, I’ll love you forever, I’ll always be here.” Geoff whispered softly, pressing kisses all over Awsten’s hair.

It took maybe an hour for Awsten to finally come down. He was exhausted, trying to nuzzle closer into Geoff if possible. Geoff rubbed his back and continued to kiss him, telling him things were going to be okay.

“I love you, Geoffy…” Awsten’s voice was quiet and hoarse. Tired.

“I love you too, Awsten. I love you so, so much.” He drew Awsten’s chin up to give him a soft kiss. “Try and get some sleep, okay?”

Awsten nodded, tucking his head under Geoff’s chin and sighing, having a such a sweet boyfriend definitely paid off all the time.

***

Geoff and Awsten collapsed on the living room couch.

Tour was over.

Holy hell.

It was exhausting, trying, amazing, and wonderful.

The first thing Awsten did when he got home was push geoff onto the couch, climb on too, and bury his face into Geoff’s striped shirt.

“I’m so glad to be hoooooome.” Awsten sang into Geoff’s shirt. Geoff smiled, wrapping his arms around Awsten. Geoff would agree but he had yet to go home. He hadn’t been home in months, he usually just stayed with Awsten.

“I gotta go home tonight, and make sure, ya know, it’s still there.”

“Noooo, stay here.” Awsten scooted closer, pressing his face into Geoff’s neck. “You’re not allowed to leave.”

Geoff let out a chuckle. “You suggesting I move in? Because I’d need to give my landlord a bit more notice.” He was joking. Completely joking. He really just needed to make sure no one had broken into his apartment, then he’d come right back to his singer.

“Yes, I am, actually.” Awsten propped himself up a bit, looking at Geoff with those two different colored eyes. Geoff’s blue ones widened a bit. Awsten was not joking. “Move in with me. I mean it.”

“A-aws---” Geoff’s heart was fluttering.

“No, I’m serious. I-I need you here, Geoff. No one helps me with my anxiety like you do. I don’t want to be around someone as much as I want to be around you. Please? Pretty please?”

Geoff pressed a finger to his lips and smiled lightly.

“I’ll have my stuff here by tomorrow night.”

Awsten whooped and hugged Geoff tightly. “Fuck, I love you!”

Geoff smiled and hugged him back. “You’re glowing purple, huh?”

Awsten giggled. “Bright, neon purple.” He couldn’t stop smiling, burying his face into Geoff’s neck.

Geoff sighed and couldn’t stop smiling either.

Purple would always be his favorite color.


End file.
